


Hamilton Writing Exercises

by SnowyTheNerd



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Kissing, Lams - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Writing Exercise, lovestruck, sortofhistorical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyTheNerd/pseuds/SnowyTheNerd
Summary: A collection of Hamilton writing exercises from the musical and history, these are JUST exercises.





	Hamilton Writing Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy these... I'm not sorry.... only sorry if Lin reads these.

  Alexander and John where laying in their bed that night, the night was cold like always but the events of the last battle tired both and they wished just to retire. “Hamilton”, John said looking down to talk to Alexander directly. Alexander looked up with a soft gaze and held a tired look “hmm?”, Alexander was tired, his work and long amount of writing took away his sweet time to rest and sleep. This was the first time he had slept in ages and he was honestly in need of it, but nothing made it better then to be resting in the arms of his dear friend at least, that’s what they called each other.

“I… Alexander I wish to say sorry in advice”, John said knowing he may just have started a long argument with the one man that could argue forever. “Why?”, Alexander asked brushing his auburn hair to the side to look at his friend better. “You shall be back in New York and i’l be away I-” “what does that have to do with being sorry! My dear Laurens, that would only make are meeting more enjoyable,” Alexander said smiling his bright smile, the one that made John fall so deeply in love with him, he for some strange reason just notice this. “Battles happen Hamilton we never know what happens, I could die or” “please stop there, Laurens things happen but they sometimes don’t. I cannot- I could never imagine a world without you I… uh well”, Alexander interrupted. Alexander sat up and looked at John leaning forward, their noises were touching but they kept their eyes open.

“Alexander… I”, he didn’t bother to finish his sentence, he leaned in and kissed the auburn haired man, their soft lips touching both hoping that the moment wouldn’t finish, that it would last forever but Alexander pulled away. “Love you… a lot and I do not wish to lose you”, Alexander spoke softly into a whisper hoping that the others wouldn't hear. But of course they wouldn’t hear being as it was dim night and most were already retired, sleeping“I as well… but I think we should get to sleep, we rise early.”


End file.
